Ordnance and rocket motors contain energetic materials such as explosives. These energetic materials can ignite in an unplanned manner due to internal pressure, excess heat, or other conditions. Venting of ordnance, rocket motors, and warheads can reduce the unplanned ignition of these energetic materials.